The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. Users have similarly grown to expect better communications from home, work, and on the go. For example, users now expect faster connection speeds, increased bandwidth, better reliability, and greater availability from all types of communications networks. In many cases, the growth is driven by people looking to give up traditional communications schemes for the efficiency, effectiveness, and availability of new networks. The growth of instant messaging and text messaging are examples of communications methods that are simple and effective. Despite the growth in the communications field, the methods for sending voice messages, using do-not-disturb features and presenting caller identification are still quite limited to traditional methods, configurations, and setups.
One example of communications technology that has not adapted to new trends and technologies is voicemail. Voice messages are valuable because of the emphasis, emotion, voice identification, personality, and large amount of information that a user may easily and efficiently communicate in a message or recognize from a message. In many cases, leaving a voice message feels more personal and effective than a text message even if both methods properly convey the same message. Individuals that may not be comfortable typing a text message are often more comfortable sending and receiving voice messages. The process for leaving a regular voicemail or recording an audio clip to be sent to a user is typically time consuming and cumbersome. As a result, the use of voice messages has largely been supplanted by text messages.
Similarly, options for communications with a home telephone have not significantly improved with changing technology. Most communications with family members at home are limited to legacy systems, such as answering machines and speaker phones. Many individuals would warmly embrace technologies and features that enhance communication with family members, make business easier, and provide additional security and peace of mind. There is a need for enhanced features for Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), standard telephones, wireless data and voice networks, and other communications devices, mediums, and networks.